All New Memories
by Toowhiteprincess
Summary: HPBTVSThe PTB’s send Faith to a new world where she remembers her new past and has time to teach at Hogworts. Only one problem, when the wizarding world remembers Faith she is in trouble. Chapter 11 and 12 is up.
1. All New Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. The first chapter is more like a prologue and first chapter in one. (This is going to be a long story)  
All New Memories Summary: They send Faith to a new world where she must remember her past and have time to teach at Hogworts. Only one problem, when the wizarding world remembers Faith she is in trouble.  
Faith is to save Harry, and Draco.  
By Toowhiteprincess  
  
Faith sat at a table in the Java Café drinking her coffee. The day had just ended and her eyes burned with the lack of sleep. There was no excuse for being late for work this morning. There had been a school meeting, and her paperwork fell all over the floor. Then, she preceded to step on a CD copy of this semester's work criteria. She was forced to drive all the way back home. The staff did not approve of this insolence. They told her that if she wanted to be taken as a teacher more seriously, she might want to Be more organized in her future job. Later that day, she found out that a note by her door. It had something to do with her firing. Faith's eyes watered up, giving her a tired sluggish look. Now, she could not stop to think about how much she would miss teaching. Slaying and teaching did take its' tole on a woman. It was nearly two years since she left Sunnydale in that bus. She did not tell anyone about what happened to her in prison. The fact was she did not remember her life before prison. For some reason behind her understanding they blocked her mind. It was as if someone had taken away her life. So, when she escaped for jail she did not want to be rude. She fallowed and later helped the slayer. Buffy figured out that Faith did not remember her after being in a coma and it would take a will for her memories to return. It did not look to good to everyone. Buffy learned that Faith was trying to become a teacher by taking courses in prison. Fred decided to instruct Faith in the art of being a slayer, so Fred took over the role of being a watcher for Faith. Fred became a great friend. Faith wondered if they where friends before but demised the scenario. Faith moved to England when they had rebuilt the counsel. Vampires were not scarce anywhere, so slaying keep Faith from not sleeping at night. The day turned out worse then she could even imagine. In one day she lost her cat to a small fire and lost her job. Then, a burst of light froze everyone around her. A woman dress as an angel appeared.  
"Faith, don't look so shocked. I am with the Powers-That-Be. I have an assignment for you. However, they will transport you to another place where you where a witch in your not-to-recent-past. Almost everything is the same except the time-line. In this time-line you are five years older, on the run for being a Deatheater, no one in the wizarding world likes you too much. They have sentenced you to lose your memory of ever being a witch for 10 years. This is the tenth year." The women smiled down at her, waving her magical wand that glowed in the sunlight. Dust fell onto Faith's head transporting her to a new place.  
Part 2 of chapter 1 The angelic looking women remained above Faith. "Don't stare too long. Your cat does need to be feed. The memories of this world will hit you and you will not remember this one in 3,2,1." Faith lay on the ground in exhaustion. Faith let out a moan and rubbed her head with her right hand. The pain seemed to bring back memories that might be her own. She could remember her parents, who were not dead, telling her of their history. Her time as a Deatheater made her want to be slaying with Buffy, again. Memories of everyone else were the same although the year was different. Faith remembered quitting her teaching job instead of getting fired. The mayor who had destroyed the town had really been her uncle, but she did not know that at the time. A letter from an Albus Dumbledore lay in her hand.  
The women smiled. "I almost forgot that you also have a memory charm on you. So, you will not remember anything past the 10 years. You will be recovering those memories slowly, soon. Read the letter, Faith. It is from a school you applied for after hearing a woman tell another woman about her son not being able to talk with normal muggles in the muggle world." Dear Miss Wilkins,  
You are to meet with me on the 4th of June. It is a pleasure to hear from such a bright young woman, willing to teach Muggle studies. We will require some forms filling out and you will need to take the standard psychological exam. I look forward to meeting you. You will be staying with some old friends over the next few weeks. I hope that will not be a problem. I expect a full list of books you will be teaching. It will be delightful to see you once again at Hogwarts.  
Albus Dumbledore. (A/N: I don't know all his titles)  
Faith rushed home to find a large man waiting for her. "Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" His eyes looked at Faith in pure shock. "You!" "Do I know you or are you addressing me?" Faith became discussed with the man's outburst. How dare he yell near her door where her neighbors would complain for the disturbance. She heard several people yell for her to stop yelling or they were going to hurt her.  
The man outstretched his hand to her. "I am Rubus Hagrid, keeper of keys and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures." She took his hand in friendship although that was not his intended purpose. Faith knew she had met the man before today. Who could forget such a man? Her memories of two worlds had become twisted together in a mess. Even with her new memories the wizarding world became a speck of dust in her mind. Slaying is life every day had been a fight for survival. Her wand had been forgotten, for a life of hand-to-hand combat. For 10 years, her magic had laid sleeping because of a powerful auror attack. Besides, she did not even know what she was thinking or trying to explain to herself anyway.  
She was forced to leave as a muggle until she found herself living the life of a slayer. She came to care for muggles over the last few years. There where currently been seven slayers left in the world. The new slayers were being hunted down like beasts. Vampires killed them almost the day they became slayers. With no training and no way to find the slayers only death awaited these chosen girls. Those memories seemed like they happened to someone else. What was the wizarding world anyway? She did not have much time to think about her new situation.  
Part 3 of Chapter 1 Hagrid sat in the kitchen waiting for her to return from her room. Faith moved from the bedroom to the kitchen with her luggage. "Where are we going first?" Hagrid gave Faith some letters that were addressed to her. Then, he leads her to her destination without a word. Faith did not even want to know why this man was angry in the first place. The whole war was yesterday's news. Get over it! There must have been live between that time and this time.  
Faith looked at the letters, reading in discussed. How could anyone know where she lived? Slayers did not give out their addresses randomly. Then she put them in her luggage.  
  
Part 4 of Chapter 1 I am lead to the entrance of Hogwarts. Once there, an old man leads me to the entrance. He sets down at his desk. "32 years old, I never would have guessed. The man offers me some lemon drops and naturally I take one. Faith put the lemon drop in her mouth. "I have gone over your resume and found that these are all muggle institutions." Muggle, I was thinking about that word earlier. I wonder what it means. "I do not see why that would interfere with my teaching abilities. Or, is your disliking of me have something to do with my inability to afford private schools?" The man looked upset. "It seems that I have upset you. I have every intention of hiring you. In any case you will have shots injected and you will need to be tested on your course of study." Faith eyes widened."Shots?" The thought of getting shots reminded her of the time when she was waking up from her coma. So may wires were connected to her, she was surprised that she did not get cable in her sleep. 


	2. Too Many Needles

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Buffy characters or series.  
  
Chapter 2: Too Many Needles.  
Summery: Faith gets shots and gets to talk with Professor Snape  
  
Faith sat in the hospital wing waiting to reserve her shots. 'Why do I have to be the one to rebel and has a job? Sure, Buffy is a librarian by day but at least she can be close to Giles. My slaying impressed even the almost impossible to kill of vampires. I spent years away from slaying in prison. Once out of prison and after the destruction of Sunnydale, Fred became my watcher. Angel began to search for the new slayers with help from the PTB. They had assigned Spike to find champions. I helped Spike by having visions of the chosen champion several times. Now, I am having visions of a past that involve me doing magic. I dislike magic and I wish those wand waving freaks' magic would backfire, killing them instantly.'  
  
A nurse enters the room. "These are the standard shots given to all applicants." The woman prepares Faith's arm for the first shot.  
  
"Hold it, right there lady! I thought I was already chosen for this job." Faith jerked her arm away only to have the nurse hold her arm and administer the first shot.  
  
"This is standard and yes there are other applicants by none as impressive as you." The women gave faith another shot.  
  
Faith decided this lady must know something more and be more positive about shots then anyone else in this building. There where no other patients in the room that she could see, anyway. "Are you trying to flatter me?" Faith decided to be pleasant to the woman with the long needles and decorative bandages to give her.  
  
The women looked at her chart."Are you on any medications?" The women then removed some of Faith's blood from her arm.  
  
'The woman is worse than a vampire. At least, vampires do not give shots. I cannot take this needles. That woman is staring to annoy me.' Faith looked at her arm. "No."  
  
The women seemed satisfied with the answer. "You never know when you will need a blood transfusion."  
  
Faith stared at the woman in shock. 'What kind of school is this anyway? This school must be evil. Head Master Dumbledore must be evil. Why would I need a blood transfusion?' "Is that all the blood you require?"  
  
"Another thing." The woman magically takes off a piece of my skin. "I will need to test your magic level, dear." Then, she puts one magical flowered bandage on me.  
  
'What? She wants to test my magic level? Is this Star Wars? She just took a piece of me. This woman must be evil.' Faith could since all verities of magic. Being a slayer gives a muggle some magical abilities. Although, slayers are not even muggles. They are magical-creature that are hunted for their unique healing powers in recent centuries. However, calling her a creature did not make Faith too pleased with the choosing life path that currently took most of her time.  
  
Then she assaulted Faith with questions. "Have you experience any neck, or chest pain in the recent month? Do you have any history of illness?"  
  
"No, I have had asthma in the past though." Faith began to distrust this lady.  
  
"Is there any mental illness in your past?"  
  
"You cannot ask that, I reserve my right to answer that question at a much later date."  
  
"It is for the children's safety."  
  
'Children's safety, my butt, you just want to find something wrong with me.'  
  
Faith smiled and decided to come up with the most clever of answers not noticing that Professor Snape had entered the room. "Well does depression count? I keep to myself a lot and the voices in my head tell me to jump when I am leaning over guard rails. Also I think, that the elves are going to rip the skin off my feet one day, it I do not cover my feet when I sleep."  
  
The woman looks angry. "That is enough. Tell me the truth."  
  
"You wanted to hear. I also have a fear of my peers attacking me, bugs, and my pants ripping in public. Moreover, I have lost trust in you."  
  
The nurse shook her head. "Are you done, yet? I have your test to scan."  
  
Faith gives her a bright smile. "The voices say you are free to leave. Go before they say anything else." The woman leaves the room.  
  
Part 2 of chapter 2  
  
Faith looks over at the moving pictures on the wall with curiosity. Then she notices the Professor staring at her. "If you are waiting for the evil nurse that likes to give many shots left." She points to the door. 'He must think I am insane. Quick, smile less.'  
  
He spoke almost immediately. "Are you in need of mental help?"  
  
"Sir, I know what my problems are and I have no time to be committed at this time in my life."  
  
"You are here, because?"  
  
"So far, it seems I am here to get poked with needles. However, I have all these pretty bandages to show for my ordeal. I hope there are no more shots. Why are you here?"  
  
"I am here to do a psychological check on you." "Let us start with abilities."  
  
"I swim and walk, very well."  
  
"List your magical abilities, only, Miss Wilkins."  
  
"Oh, no I start talking about anything magical and you will lock me up. I have no powers. I am not in a cult, thinking about suicide, cutting myself and I am not planing to hurt anyone with my demon powers."  
  
Faith now believed that this man was some sort of nut and this school might have something to do with magic. Faith still had to figure out the memories of her using magic in the past. Life overall did not seem to make since to her. She decided that this man might be magical as well. He did look familiar.  
  
Part 3 of Chapter 2  
  
Then the man noticed that Faith did not have her wand on her. "Where is your wand?"  
  
"Are you calling me a witch, sir? Are you describing me as a witch? Sir, I do not like witches."  
  
"I know that you are a witch."  
  
"I despise witches."  
  
"That will change very soon, Miss Wilkins."  
  
"I doubt it." The nurse returns.  
  
"Your powers seem controlled, Miss Wilkins."  
  
"I love being known for my super-hero abilities."  
  
"No, you are a witch but I feel that the lack of flying on your wooden broom has made you feel incomplete. I will be back with another test for you."  
  
"I think my bitterness relates to the shots."  
  
Dumbledore enters the room.  
  
Professor Snape leaves to give me another chance to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
So what do you think of my story? Review please. I will add any suggestions into my next chapter. Faith is still a slayer. She will not be able to slay anything until she get a chance to patrol in a later chapter. (Fighting seen will be added once Faith gets home after dark.) 


	3. I am just a witch

I still own nothing. There are no pairings of any characters, in this chapter.  
Chapter 3: I am just a witch.  
Summery: Faith takes another test then gets captured.  
  
Faith waited until after she ate to take the psychological testing. Meanwhile, Dumbledore decided that it would be best if Faith remembered the wizarding world. Then with his wand, he gave back every memory that happened ten years ago back to her. Faith became bewildered. The four years of her life where still left unremembered were the ones where she supposedly met Buffy. These were the years after the first memory spell wiped her memory away. (A/N: Those are the years when Faith first became a slayer to the years where she was first imprisoned. These memories might come back.) Faith decided the years that she lost where very important. Resigning to her sanity for those memories became ever more important but not important enough to worry herself sick about the subject. Those years are lost, for now.  
The male professor walked into the room. Faith stared at him in shock. "Professor, you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" The man looked at her than he tilted his head. "Wilkins, I remember you." Faith smiled brightly. "My memories are coming back to me. Where we ever friends in the past, Professor?" Snape looked at her like she had lost her head from her body. "No." Faith looked at him and then took a closer look at his face. "No? I remember, now." "Can we start with the examination?" "Go right ahead." Snape gave Faith a potion to get the truth out of her.  
Snape started with easy questions first. "What is your name?" "Faith Wilkins" The questioning lasted for a long time. Her slayer sense told her to react to the potion in a way that showed no trust. So, when he was asked, "Are you a Deatheater?", her response became, "Yes, I eat death for Dinner and get a stomachache in the spring." When the mental test was over Faith whispered. "I hate wizarders." After that remark about wizarders, Snape looked confused. "What did you say, Miss Wilkins?" "I hate wizards always using their wands, potions, or charms. Disgusting, what a waste of my time it is to be in a room with someone who must like teaching the stuff. I hope my teaching here does not require me to do any boring magic." "I am sorry to tell you this, as a teacher here at Hogwarts the headmaster will require you to do some magic." Faith stared at the man in front of her. Buffy would not like her doing magic. Wait, Buffy and she had not talked for weeks. Fred gave Faith a lecture on how Buffy was an Arrogant Woman most of the time. Everyone just waits until the Bitch-fest is over. Faith did not want to wait that long. It could be months before Buffy talked to her. She would have to go to see if Dru could help her with her pick out her books. Dru seemed to have a flare for the magic world. Her watcher and Dru talked often about the use of magic in a non-magical community. Dru became one of her gang to fight against evil. Still, Faith did not like magic one bit. "All right, I will get a wand. Happy? I hope you are Mister Magical Person, I hope you have an enjoyable wand waving day." "I will take my leave. You are to stay at Hogshead until you find your books. Have a pleasant day." Once at Hogsmeade, Faith checked into an Inn for the week and passed out on the bed.  
Upon awaking, Faith sensed something in the room looked different. Shadows seemed misplaced and before she could understand what could be going on she passed out.  
Part 2 of Chapter 3 Faith awakes to the growling noise of her belly. As her eyes came into focus, she spotted four men in a small room. They all wear wizerding clothing. Two wizards were bound against the wall. Someone badly beat those two younger men before Faith woke up. Faith could see how much of a disgrace their robes were in with the tares and bloodstains running down them. One looked to be a boy, with black hair and the other looked to be a boy with blond hair. Although, their hair seemed to have streaks of blood in it, Faith could still see the true hair color. With further inspection lead her to believe that this two people where James Potter and Lucas Malfoy. Then, Faith realized that those two where two young to be them.  
The other men were older men. Not Faith could see one drop of blood on the men standing in front of her.  
Faith looked at her hands: blood. 'To whom could this blood belong to, it does not smell like my blood?', she thought as the men placed several drops of blood on her hands. Her hands were paws instead of the hands she recognized. Letting out a growl, she started herself. The cats that use to be Faith hissed at her captors.  
Part 3 of Chapter 4 (Faith's POV)  
They are laughing at me. No, they are laughing at the boys over there by the wall. Their blood smells so sweet. The memories of the hunt scream for me to kill all four of them.  
Filthy magic, I can smell it. I could throw up right here. Pulling on my chains, I find that they are not very strong. The two men seem to think it is time to leave. The door swings open with a flick of the older men's wands. They exit the room, leaving me staring at two very terrified young men. My mind seems to think I need to protect these two young men. Why are they here? Are they champions or are they with the PTB? Oh well, no cat food today. I have to save the helpless young wizards. Yay for me!  
I broke the chains. The chains clang as they hit the floor and snapped against the wall. The two young men screamed. "This is all your fault, Potter." "You did not have to fallow me." They screamed, again. I covered my ears with my paws until they stopped. A little "Meow" escaped my lips. I swatted at the offending bindings that the boys wear to keep them locked to the wall. "Meow" Their chains broke as the boys screamed again. I transfigured into my human form to make myself less of a threat.  
"You are giving me a headache with all that screaming. I thought that I might give you a hand getting out of here but you seem to like to hurt my ears." The dark-haired boy spat out some blood. "Why would you help us?" The blond-haired looked confused by what I said. "Why would you help your meal escape?" "My meal? Let me just say I like older meals. My captors should die for binding me without my permission. Do the two of you have names?" "That scar-headed boy next to me is Harry Potter and I am Draco Malfoy." "The Harry Potter?" "Yes." The black-haired boy, known as Harry Potter did look a lot like James Potter.  
"Why would Lucas leave his son with Harry Potter?" "He is one of the people that are trying to kill us." Faith could not believe what they told her. How could Lucas want his own son dead? Someone should be protecting Harry from the dark lord, not hang around Lucas's son until the dark lord finds him. By some cruel twist of fate, they must have become friends.  
"I will help you out of here." Just as her words dripped out of her month the door opened to reveal the two men that had left the room only minutes ago.  
-  
I hope you liked this chapter. I have most of it written but I did not know how to insert the panther or large cat into my story. That little bit of a change in character does throw off my story.  
No girl-girl pairings and No guy-guy pairings are in my fic. Since, I am not a lesbian it would be unfair for me to write a romantic fic about it.  
Review my fic. 


	4. FillingIn the past

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Chapter 4: Filling-in what has past Summery: This chapter is what happened when strangers kidnaped Faith. I am not sure if Faith's last name is Wilkins. So let us just assume she is a cousin of the late mayor(..the one who was blown up. I think that was his last name) of Sunnydale. That is how she received her bodyguard job in the past. He knew her from long ago when she was a child.(A/N: I needed a last name. Live with it)  
The day before Faith turned into a cat.  
Five men sat eating strawberry ice cream cones near the entrance of a wizarding clothing store. One of the men looked up from his ice cream cone, "I cannot believe it."  
Another man with ice cream on his nose looked at the first man. "What? I have not even finished eating my ice cream. You know that the wife does not want me eating ice cream. I want to enjoy myself for a little bit."  
"Stop your babbling. Look, that is Wilkins over there." The five men stared at her in shock.  
"The Dark Lord would love to have his kitty back."  
The third man rolled his eyes. "Wilkins lost her memory long ago. How is she going to remember how to turn into a cat?"  
The first man looked over at the third. "She will remember being a wizard after the tenth year of leaving the wizarding world."  
"How do you know this information?"  
"It is public information, and I attended her trial ten years ago. She will remember her old memories after ten years. The memory potion would only last ten years. After those ten years, she will remember." The fifth man spoke. "Do you realize how much blood it would take for Wilkins to turn into a cat?"  
The men smiled and finished their ice cream cones. Slowly, they fallowed Wilkins to her hotel. Before Faith could protest, they kidnaped her. Once they took Faith to her kidnappers' hideout, blood was feed to her until her sleeping form painfully changed into a cat. Her skin tears open to reveal a huge cat that would make any man or women tremble at the sight of such an animal.  
Harry fallowed a man in a black coat down a walkway at Hogsmeade. The man moved so quickly that Harry could hardly keep up with him. Without Harry knowing anything, Draco had been fallowing him. Harry fallowed the man to an old mansion. Soon, Harry was found and gaged. Not soon after, Draco's fate became the same as Harry's fate. The man brought both young men to a room, chained them and later cut them. They passed out after being cut and kicked several times.  
  
The next chapter will continue the story. 


	5. Free and Bleeding

Disclaimer. I own nothing.  
Chapter 5: Free and Bleeding Summery: Faith leaves the mansion.  
  
The door opened slowly to reveal two men with wands pointed right at Faith. The men did not look at all shocked to see her human form. They instantly shouted curses at her. When she fell to the ground, she noticed that the boys where also laying on th ground.  
"Nice kitty, now we will teach you a trick. Play dead." The man kicked Faith in the ribs. Faith grabbed a hold of the man's ankle who was standing nearest to her causing the man to lose his balance. Faith could hear the boys' cries of pain as the other man sprinkled some pain worsening charm dust in their hair. They screamed as the man laughed at them. She saw the two boys scream and watched their bodies shake from the pain.  
She winched the man whom she had knocked down's wand from his hand. He looked so shocked. She used this time to mate her fist with his skull. The only sound she heard other then the laughing from the other man was the sound of this man's head hitting the hard ground. The wand began to spark as she held it in her hands. Then with one swift motion she jammed it into his arm. Blood gushed from the open wound. Faith put her mouth over the wound so that she would have enough blood to transform into her cat form. The other man turned to see what happened to his friend and why his friend did not laugh along with him. The man who was laughing at the boys sees Faith drinking from the man's body on the floor. As kicked Faith away from his friend a clawed hand ripped formed where a female hand once had been. She sliced the man in the stomach. He cried out in pain. "Ahhhh!!!" Faith gave out a loud purring noise before she sliced off the man's head. The head rolled up next to the door. Faith carried the bodies over by the wall one at a time. Then she looked at the boys. They were helpless in this room. Even with her slayer healing, she could not heal in time to heal them. She curled herself up into a ball by the door and passed out.  
After awaking, she heard the boys talking slowly. "Potter, get up." "I cannot move, Malfoy" "How are we to get out of here? You cannot move. I cannot move." "That cat is moving this way." Potter tried to move away from the cat.  
"I do not think she is going to hurt us."

Part 2 of chapter 5

Faith took a quick look at the door. The door would have to be opened by a human hand. Faith could not carry the two boys in her human form's condition. Faith leaped at the door and it fell over down. She gave out a whimper. Her gaze fell on the boys. "She is trying to free herself." Faith laid down by the boys as they inched their way onto her back. Standing up slowly she maneuvered her way over the fallen door.  
"Good kitty." The cat known as Faith meowed and found herself in a long hallway. The hallway seemed to have four doors but at the end were the stairs. 'I could just leave by opening the front door?', she thought to herself.

Part 3 of chapter 5 (Faith's POV)

How many stairs are in this place? I do not know how long I can carry this two boys on my back. I have to get to a doctor and somewhere safe. It is a good thing I have yet to find anyone else in this mansion. In a room next to the stairs I can see a fireplace. "Meow." There looked to be enough flow power in the bucket by the fireplace for several trips.  
Only one of my friends has the flow network. Deu might be home, Deu knew magic and Deu could heal the two boys. I need to get them to Drubs home before someone found the boys blood on my hands.  
I sled the boys off my back, then transformed into my human form. "Look I do not have much time to explain but when you use this fireplace will need to say Dru's Home." She placed Harry in the fireplace, and he took some powder and through it up above his head.  
"Dru's Home." Draco called out the same name as Harry did when throwing the powder over his head.  
Just then I heard the front door creek open. I leaped into the fireplace and whispered, "Dru's Home."

Part 4 of chapter 5

Faith landed on the boys as they where unable to leave the fireplace. "Dru it is me Faith, please be home. Dru! Dru, open your fireplace!" Dru looked in her fire place. "Faith, they are a little too young for you." "Just let down the wards around your fireplace. I need some breathing room." Harry began to twist on the bottom of the pile. Draco fidgeted in the middle of the pile. When the three of them crawled out of the fireplace Faith asked, "Can you help them?" Dru made her way over to the two men. Her inner vampire wanted to tare them apart but her soul would not allow any harm to come to these two boys. "You have bring gifts for me to wrap. Piety, the stuffing seems to be falling out of your teddy bears. I will help as long as you stop dripping blood on my carpet." Faith let the vampire talk care of the boy while she walked slowly to the a guest room. Then she pulled out a tarp from under the bed. She placed the tarp over the bed and put a cover over the tarp. Then she put a pillow on the head of the bed. Soon after doing so she let her mind drift into a sleeping state.  
  
Please review. I am making Dru and Fred be on Faith's Scoopy team. I may not have a back story for Dru. She just has a soul, now.


	6. Wet and Bloody

Dru stared at the two boys for an hour. She could not even take her eyes off of them. They were dieing. Dru could not bring herself to move. Slowly she stepped away from the seen and into the kitchen. By the time she made it to the kitchen her vampire self had screamed at her about a hundred times to kill the boys. She could easily just drink the reast of their blood. Her eye's fixed on her cell phone. Her fingers dialed Fred's voice mail.

"Fred get your ass here, now!" Dru turned off the phone and opened the refrigerator door. There in the back was a bag of human blood. Dru reached for the bag and prepared the blood in order for her vampire self to stop yelling at her to kill the boys.

Normally, the blood would be for emergencies only. Once a week, she needed to remind herself of her inner vampires craving for real blood.

Once the drink was prepared, Dru grabbed some towels, soap, and turned on the water in the bathroom. She drank all the blood that she had prepared for herself. Then she left to pick up one of the boys from the other room. Dru lifted the boy up. He cryed out but Dru stared at him lovingly and he passed out. Then she bathed him. Once the boy looked clean she took out a charm from the bathroom cabnet and put it around his arm.

Only then did she realize she did not have any clothes for him to wear. She found an oversized towel for him to wear and she placed him on her love seat in the living room. Then, she did the same cleansing for the other boy, however she placed this boy on the recliner in the reclined position.

Dru let out a giggle. "The teddy bears are in towels. That will not do, I need to dress them. Poor little naked teddy bears."

Dru waited until she heard a familiar sound of Faith waking up from a fight. Too many nights had Faith decided to use Dru's guest room as a bleeding area. Faith stumbled to the bathroom. She cleaned out he tube and used the shower.

"Dru where are the towels?"

"The teddy bears where naked." Faith left the bathroom totally naked and speed walked into the guest room. Once in the guest room, she found a change of clothing. After putting on the clothing she walked out of the guest room to see the two boys still unconscious.

Dru laughed from behind her. "Pretty naked slayer. Teddy bears still slumber. Boy name women come, soon."

"Fred?"

"An awful name, for such a nice smelling flower."

"Are the boy's going to be alright." Dru frowned. "I mean teddy bears." Dru smiled at Faith.

"Flower will make them better. Slayer needs to stay clothed during the time flower is here. Then we will help teddy bears."

Part 2 of Chapter 6

The door bell rang. Dru opened the door to hear the sound of thunder and the look of a drenched Fred standing infront of her. "Are you alright? Is Faith hurt?" Dru smiled at Fred. Then Dru took Fred's hand and lead her to the living room. "Who are they?"

"Teddy bears. Whisper, they are slumbering."

Fred looked over to where Faith stood. "Faith, could you tell me what is wrong?"

"They are in need of healing. I can not keep them here."

"They need to see a doctor, Faith."

"I don't want them to be found. There are evil people looking for them."

"Faith, I will have to make up a potion in order to heal them."

"Do whatever it takes, just make sure they are better. I need this too Teddy Bears alive."

Dru giggled happily. "Then, we can have tea with them and destroy evil." Then, Dru clapped her hands wildly.

Part 3 of Chapter 6

Faith stared at he boys and fanted.

Faith's Dream

Faith looked up to see a women dressed in white. "You must remember. I give you back all your memories. Be safe." The women gave Faith a white rose. The rose opened unleashing its fregrance into the air. Faith remembered her lost years. (A/N: This are all the memories of this time-line, only.)

Faith felt as it she had been three people. The three women were an evil pureblood witch, a rogue slayer and a slayer just trying to make a life for herself.

Then the seen changed to one of destruction. A not to recent past, when vampire hunted slayers for sport.

One by one Faith watched at least 5 of the new slayers called die.

Then Buffy appeared. "There are 7 of us left, Faith. Tomorrow, there will be 5 left. Slayers are called but only one was met to be Faith. You are the one true slayer."

"No, you can not die."

"Faith, I am not meant to live forever. My place is in heaven, once more."

"No."

Faith looked to the right. There on a slab was Harry Potter laying naked. "He is ready to be sacrificed."

To her left a Draco Malfoy sat in a wood chair. "He is waiting for guidance."

Dream ended.

Faith awake from her vision to find she


	7. Almost Like Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Almost Like Home.

Last time:

Faith awake from her vision to find she

(My bad, I will continue this story.)

Faith awake from her vision to fine her self sitting on the couch. The boy with the scar on his face glanced in her direction then moved over. Dru saw this as well as Fred. Fred spoke up first though, "Good your awake. The potion worked, you can send them home."

Faith's grow wide, she could not believe what had happened to her. "I think we should send them to a safer spot. Who knows who could be looking for them."

Fred looked at Faith with empathy and respect. "Yes, however they might want to see their family. They are young men and young men need their families"

Dru giggled and pointed to the other room. "Spike brought over clothes for the teddy bears."

Spike walked into the room carrying a bowl of Cherrio-s. "Dru told me the sizes."

"Thank you, the last thing I need is to cloth strangers."

Spike had dressed up a little more than usual, hoping to impress Faith. He had a mild crush on Faith for a year or two. Since, Faith had lost her memory he did not want her to think anything different of him. She seemed so different and loving. Even, her voice sounded sweet. Faith seemed to be the nicest person he knew. "I would not want any young men walking around Dru's home unclothed."

"Dru would have to buy more towels." She smiled at a Spike. If, he was still human, he would have blushed.

"Tell me, did you get the job?"

Faith thought about what job he could be talking about. "Yes, I did. It will be a nice change of pase to go back to my old school."

The adults looked at her. "You remember?"

"I remember my old school." Faith knew that was a close call.

Fred looked at her in shock. "Those members must have just come back to you because you spent so much time there. Hogwarts, right?"

"They did I remember but I seemed different. I did not like who I saw."

Spike spoke next, "You're a wizard?"

"From what I remember, I am."

Fred smiled "Good now you can help Dru make better potions."

"Hold-up! I do not even like wizards. I am not about to help anyone in potions."

Dru smiled this time. "Sweet candy, help. I see bad wizard. You help." Then, Dru stood up and spread her arms out attempting to fly.

"Dru stop that, I am not helping anyone. Please, sit down."

Part 2 of 6

"I know, let's take those two with us."

Faith shook her head. "Some is looking for them. Wouldn't they be safer here?"

Spike examined the boys more closely. "It will be fun. Dru can bring the snacks. Fred can get the lawn chairs out from the garage."

"Alright! If they say anything, their names for example, tell me."

Dru hopped up and down. "Yeah!"

Part 3 of 6

Faith watched as another vampire emerged from it's grave. "I was not finished with my chips, no far." Faith waited for the vampire to attack. Without fail, the vampire darted at her at an alarming speed. The vampire did not run fast enough, as her foot connected with it's face. The vampire head snapped back as he once again tried to lung at Faith.

As soon as, Faith's foot touched the floor her other foot swiped the vampire off his feet. Then, she stabbed the vampire with a silver-tipped wooden spike. Faith did not want to decipher what type of vampire this vampire had been. The vampire exploded and Faith gave a sigh of relief.

Two vampires later, she walked over to Dru. "Back to the house, I guess. Did these two say anything?"

Dru looked up at her. "The one with brown hair wants to go, somewhere called the Barrow."

"Burrow? I don't know where that is Dru. They would have to Owl the Barrow or we could Flow or Apperate."

Part 4 of 6

"I am going to Apperate to the Burrow." Faith is now packed for several days away, if need be anyway. "Since, I do not know where the Borrow is I am going to let someone else navigate. Think of only one thing, The Burrow."

Soon, Faith, Harry, and Draco stood outside The Burrow. "This is someone's home. Stay behind me, who knows who could be here. I will knock on the door."

For the first time, Harry Potter spoke to her. "I will stay behind you, if you think that is best."

Draco then spoke up for the first time. "I will stay by you, until you tell me that it is safe."

The three of them approached the door. "Stay back." Harry and Draco took a step back.

Knock Knock

As the door opened a woman, she had not seen in years stood in front of her. "What are you doing here?" The lady did not seem to be pleased with Faith's presents.

"I found these two young men. One of them told me that this place was where they wanted to go."

The women looked over at Harry. "You found him."

Faith looked more pleased as Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley. "I also found this other young man. Neither of them have told me their names. Will they both me safe here? It seems someone is after them."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "I don't know what your plan is but you are not getting away with it."

"Lesson Weasley, I found them. I helped them escape capture. This one told my friend that he would be safe, here. AND, IF EITHER YOUNG MAN IS HARMED DURING MY STAY, I will not be very pleased. "

Part 5 of 6

Faith smiled and took another bite of the food. "Now, that I know both of your names, I can help Draco, too. Would you like to go home?"

"I guess."

Faith looks at Mrs. Weasley . "I will stay here for the next couple of days to make sure that Harry is safe. I need to check up on Draco's situation. Be safe, Harry. Draco, I am taking you home.

Part 6 of 6

"We are here, Draco. I will fallow you to the door. Then, stay behind me."

They walked closer to the door but before Faith could knock Luicus stood before her. "I found something that may belong to you."

Luicus looked at Draco. "Where did you find him? I have been looking for him for days."

"Some wizard captured him and another boy."

"Why did not you bring him here, earlier?"

"He would not tell me his name, one of my friends healed him and the boy."

"Was he heard that badly?"

"Yes. I lost a lot of blood and my friend took care of him."

"You let someone take care of my son?"

"She has always heals me, when I am hurt. I could not do one third of the thing that she can do, Luicus. "

He thought over something to say. "We will find out who kidnaped my son."

"I hope so, Mr Malfoy."

"What is your name?"

"Faith. He is safe here?"

"Of course."

"Good." Then, she apperated to the Burrow.

I am not sure where this is going. I read the last book and now that one of the characters is dead, I do not feel like continuing. Review, if you want me to continue.


	8. Telling the Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I was not going to put in this chapter unless Flor dies but I guess I am going to put this chapter in anyway.

This chapter is added to and I had to split it into two chapters.

There are some sexual undertones in this and the next chapter. No sex though.

Note: Faith is not in her own world so some of the people will sound strange. Fred and Dru are very different.

Telling the Boyfriend.

Part A 1-3

Part B 4-5

Part 1 of 5

Faith wrote a quick owl to Mrs. Weasley. How could she forget about her date tonight? Oh well, what is done is done.

Fred walked into the room to talk to Faith. Fred smiled at Faith, "What are you going to wear? Your date is almost here." Fred enjoyed teasing Faith about her dates. Usually, Faith's dates did not last very long. Faith tended to be scare her dates away or that is what Fred thinks. It has to be that Faith liked to wear men's clothing.

"I don't know. I will just pick out a t-shirt and jeans." Faith held up a pair of worn out Jeans and a white t-shirt.

Fred looked at the clothes in disgust. Then, without warning Fred pulled out a silk dress from her handbag. "This is what you will wear tonight."

Faith looked at Fred in shock. This was not the Fred she knew in her own time. However, this realm could be a gift more then a curse. Where is the dear sweet Fred she barely even cared about? Times change and people too when your fighting evil. "Ok, but I am wearing pantyhose. I do not want to look like a slut." Faith thought over what she had just said. Yes, now she is not a slut. She could be the nice teacher that everyone thought she is today. Although, in time this time most wizards might think she might kill them. A mask might be better to hide her from onlookers. After, pondering the thought, Faith decided that Fred would not allow it.

The dress is seemed to be a little tight but she did not mind. Fred smiled and clapped her hands. "Good girl, I knew you could look like a normal woman, if you tried."

"Hey, I am normal." Faith wanted to thank Fred but thought it would be odd for her to do so. The Faith in this realm might even blush if seen in these clothes. However, Faith even in her own realm preferred clothes that fit. This thing not only did not fit Faith had to suck in her breath.

"I did not mean to say that, I just want one man to see your outer beauty as well as the inner beauty." That was a lie; Fred just wanted the woman to sleep with someone. Fred thought that this would be the perfect dress.

Faith looked at her dress in the mirror as she brushed her tangled hair. How could Fred do this to her?

Part 2 of 5

Flashback to the first time she went out on a date with this man. Faith loved flashbacks. Hey, how else would she learn who she is?

After getting dressed, Faith thought back to her first date with Charlie. She was so eager to get autographs for her students; she took 4 of his books with her. Letters from her 9th grade class were overflowing her purse.

Faith rushed to the door just after the door bell rang. Everyone stared in awe as she passed. "Fred, I hope this is what normal women wear on dates." Yes, Fred liked to try to assimilate Faith into a normal woman most of the time. Most of the time, Fred failed but did not fail to use the word normal woman whenever the time is right.

"Just, open the door. Dru is in the other room singing so I will try to make her stop.." Fred moved to open the door when Faith opened it. Fred distracted Dru with talk about the new dolls she saw on a web page Dru liked. The singing stopped.

The man standing at the door is none other then Charlie Wesley. He stared at her in shock. "Um, A, Um." Faith found that her mouth would not work. The words did not flow out and her heart began to pound like a jack hammer.

Faith stuck out her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Some of my former students have told me about you latest children's book, 'Dragons of the Deep'. I would love to talk to you here but I have guests." They just came out. If in doubt, talk about the students. At least, that is what her conscience said to her. Faith wanted to hit herself. Why would he care to talk to her? But here he stood. He might actually want to speak to her.

Charlie smiled shyly. "And you want me all to yourself." (A/N: Charles is not with Fluer in this fanfic.) Charlie did not mean to say it like that but he could not get over how that dress looked on her. What could she possible what? He was certainly not the kind of man to have one night stand with. Charlie tried to say calm and think non-sexual thoughts.

Faith looked inside to find Dru playing with her doll. "I will be home after we talk." She pulled down her dress. It had ridden up her leg. Faith wanted to curse Fred. Would she do this to Fred? No, she would not even care to do this to Fred. Darn woman. She would have to remember not to cross her legs.

Fred walks up to Charlie. "She needs to get out of the house. Please, just take her somewhere." Fred prayed to God that Faith would do something with this guy. If anyone was lessoning they would get those two together just for a night. No longer could Fred stand Faith being so good. It had to be a sin against God to not have a man for this long.

Faith blushes, "I am just going to talk with him." Faith told herself that she could not touch this guy tonight. Her morals were too high to even touch this guy. She repeated that over in her mind. Faith looks up at Charlie. "I just wanted to talk you about your book." She did not think that was smooth at all. They might as well be going to a parent teacher night.

"Alright, I know a restaurant." He did not fail to catch a glance of her as she passed. He tried to get all the dirty thoughts out of her mind. Charlie tried to tell himself that the woman must have dry-cleaned the dress and it shrunk. This did not help him at all. Any tighter and he would be drooling at her like he wanted a scrap of meat.

Faith gets into his car and lessons to the radio as he drives. "How did you come upon my books?" He keeps his eyes on the rode because if he looked over he might swerve of the road.

"One, of my students mentioned them. I like stories about dragons, so I looked for one or two. One of my friends had a copy. " She pushes her dress down one more time. When she failed to keep it down fair enough she gave up and put the purse in her lap. Faith now hated Fred. How could such a dress exist? Who made this? Murder came to her mind as she thought about the maker or maker of the dress.

"How did your friend get the book?" Charles kept his eyes on the rode. After all, he did know how to drive but driving like a Muggle is not something that is taught in wizarding school. He tried to keep on topic.

"Her dad gave it to her. She loves fairy tales." Faith sort of felt sorry for the Willow back home. This Willow had two Jewish parents that loved her dearly. Faith felt a ting in her heart. Was that jealousy? Faith had even been out with a cousin of Willow's.

Willow's mom had decided that a good Jewish boy would help a good natured girl like Faith. After all, Faith could not get enough of hearing all about family.

"So, you do not know how he came upon it?" Charles seemed to be interested in why Faith would even have a book like this one. It contained no magic. Still, the book seemed to get into the hands of a muggle.

"No, I can ask him for you." Was Willow's dad a wizard at one time?

The car stopped. "We are here." Faith tried to pull her dress down when she did she showed more cleavage. She just wanted to die right here or kill Fred. Her pink bra showed. Faith is mortified by all the skin she showing.

"What a body!" A man yelled out of his car. Faith blushed as she clung to Charlie.

Part 3 of 5

The restaurant is a wizard hangout. Muggle are not supposed to see that it looks like, in fact, it looks like a fast food joint. So, muggles will just see the inside as some fast food. They can only order fast food. Muggles are easily spotted.

Faith tries not to look upset mostly because this is not a date, just a talk. Besides, this is not a bad restaurant, if you are a wizard. She positions her legs to the side cursing Fred for the hundredth time.

Charlie leads Faith into the establishment. Immediately, a wizard walks up to her. "I think I know you." The lady stares at Faith. Faith hoped the lady is not talking about some porn. Thanks to the table she could keep her bra covered. What a wonder a table cloth is Faith decided that table clothes where a good thing from now on.

Faith giggles and looks at Charlie. Then she addresses the lady. "I am sorry, I don't know you." Her state of clothing made her want to get this meeting over with now.

The lady became angry. "No, it is you. You filthy btch." The woman seemed scared and ready to hit Faith at the same time.

Faith looks at her in shock. "I am sorry, but I am this person." Faith could not understand why this lady appeared so angry. She did look slutty though. However, Faith always took a shower. Did she smell? Did Fred spray her with something when Faith walked out the door? She hoped Fred just stopped with the dress.

"I know your voice. Soon, you will get what is coming to you." The woman pointed a stick or wand at Faith.

Faith gave the lady a look that seemed to say, "Is she crazy?" The lady looked insane. Why would this lady try to poke her with a stick? This older lady needed some help. Poor old woman she must have wondered out of the nursing home.

Faith thought about helping the woman but this woman is clearly delusional and might hurt herself. Best to let someone else help this woman.

Faith gives up wondering why she should help the woman that called her a name. "You must be right. I can not let you live. You know who I am. You will tell." Her good natured self liked a little humor to lighten the mood. Anything to get her mind off her dress seem to work at this point.

The woman looks scared and cries out. "Help me!" The crazy old woman left with a look of terror on her face.

"No one can help you. Run while you can, women. Ha, ha, ha." The woman flees in panic as Faith rolls her eyes. Faith wonders if that was right to say. The woman did need counseling but not to have a heart attack. Maybe, Faith could catch up with the lady and tell her that she is not this person.

Charlie looks over at Faith. "Did you know that mad women?" Faith striated her dress some more as she was about to stand. The dress fought her and her hopes in helping the woman soon shattered. Faith felt even more hate for Fred. The woman had stopped her from doing her good deed for the day.

"I hope not. I don't remember ever seeing her. I must have given her kid detention. Parents are so over dramatic." Some parents will never admit that their kid had done wrong. However, this woman is right to run away. Who is this woman to insult a woman who she does not know in a public place? That woman must be out of her mind.

Faith wanted to be a good teacher. Sometimes it seemed too hard to teach 9th graders. They wanted to fit in so bad. The transition to some students is not that easy. They moved to another table away from the door.

Charlie sets down at the table closer to the door. This the table two tables away from the kitchen. Faith sat down across from him. The waitress then placed menus on the table. Faith read the menu then remembered that wizards could not even see the Muggle menu. The thought passed her mind like a low whisper. Why did she think that? How could she know? "What would you like to order? " Faith almost kicked herself. This is not a date. No one seemed to both them sense they moved tables.

Faith tried to read the menu but everything on the menu seemed wrong. As she squinted her eyes she said, "What do you normally order? I am not a stacker; I just am not familiar with the menu." Had menu changed or was it the management? She did not want to give him ideas that she was some sex crazed fan. Faith had not read the books, yet. He must think she has a thing for dragons.

Faith looked out the door to see a department store across the road out the window. So close yet so far. Was public humiliation worth getting some signatures for her students? Or, could she just walk across the street and buy some clothes? Her students better appreciate what she is doing for them.

"I will order for both of us. So, what were you going to ask me about the book?" He tried to remember what is on the Muggle part of the menu without glancing at her. Charlie hoped he would not have to go to the restroom any time soon.

"I was wondering how you came upon all this information about dragons." Her students loved to read about dragons and maybe they just liked the fact that the dragons can fly.

"I research dragons all the time. Some say, I live with dragons." Charlie did not want to give away any unnecessary information to a Muggle. Dragons, Charlie tried to think about Dragons.

Faith could not keep her eyes off this wonderful author. He is hansom. She hoped that he did like her, too. He did look familiar but she could not understand from where. That night he signed all her stuff she gave him.

Faith left without doing anything sexual with him.

End of Flashback

Thank for reviewing. As you can see this is split into two chapters.


	9. Telling the Boyfriend Part B

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8 was too long after I edited it.

Summery: Faith wants to do the right thing.

This is part B of chapter 8

The Boyfriend.

Part 4 of 5

That was 5 months ago and today she is about to brake-up with the man she can not stand to be away from. In the end, he understood when she told him about her roommate wanting to get her a man.

She did not know how he would react to her being a witch. She had to tell him the relationship is going much too fast for her. Soon, she would be teaching at a school and the cult like books might make him think that she is some freak.

Faith told herself that, if he thought she is a freak he would leave her. That fact, true or not, scared and confused Faith. Would he still care about her? Then, maybe he would not care. They could still be together. No, she shout her eyes and picked up a pen portkey to home just incase he did not care about her any more. The port key would take her to Dru's place.

As Faith opened the door she found Charlie Wesley standing in front of her. "Where to today?" Faith tried to smile. This dress is not as tight as the first one she wore in the flashback and it is longer. Faith would not let Fred buy anything for her that did not touch the knee. After, that one night Fred feared Faith's wraith but told Faith that a brake-up dress should look like the first dress Faith wore with Charlie.

Faith liked this dress. Fred had style and Faith wondered if she could get this guy to put out. She kicked herself. How could she do this to other self? A holism girl would not sleep with him and kick him out. Faith's other self would be sweating buckets by now.

He noticed her uneasiness and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That will have to do for now." Charlie kept his eyes up. He wondered why Faith would let Fred dress her again. This time they would not be talking about her 9th graders.

Hand and hand they walked to his car and silently drove to a Muggle restaurant. Faith did not know how to act around her other self's boyfriend. Holding hands? Was she two? Did she need to be held to be secure in a relationship?

Faith sat down first. "I have something to tell you." She looked him over more. Not bad she told herself. Faith thought about all the things she could do with him. They might have even been married if this did not happen. If she was not a Deatheater they might live the fairy tale.

Faith had messed up her other self's dream of kids and a family. Her life seemed like a walking disaster. If this is a shot at happiness how can she just throw that away?

Charlie sat down. "What is it? Are you alright?" With a look of concern he thought she might tell him that she is dieing or cheating on him. That dress seemed to say the second.

"I am ok. I just have to tell you something very important." She breathed in to get her thoughts cleared. Faith would tell him. She thought he looked so hansom waiting for her to say anything.

The waitress walks up to the table and they order sodas. "Go on." Charles did not know if he wanted to know the news. She could say anything.

"I have a secret. I am not sure you will believe me and I think it is time I tell you." Faith thought about running away. Maybe, she could take him with her. She was not like that. Her other self might do that but she would just leave him in the future.

"You're not really a man are you?" Charles decided to lighten the mood. Faith loved this about him. He seemed to be very playful for a man his age.

"No, I can't believe I am telling you this. I shouldn't be telling you but I like you a lot." Would the world swallow her up before she could tell him? She hoped so. Why did he have to be so good looking? Why did she seem to like him?

"Is this a good secret?" Could she be pregnant by another man? She did not look like she is bigger in the midsection. However, the first baby does not always mean that the mother is going to get big. He tried to remember if her stomach looked bigger.

"No, (whispers) I am a witch." There she said it.

"Are you sure?" He said in shock. Charlie did not want her to be joking about this subject. After all, he is a Pureblood wizard. This could be about something else.

"Yes, do you hate me?" Faith already had her hand on the portkey ready to activate it.

"Could you prove you are a witch?" Charlie wanted to believe her. He had never seen her use magic before.

This made her nervous. "(giggles) Right here, in front of every one. No, I just wanted to tell you." Why did the world have to know? He might think that she was some sort of loony woman who tried to caste spell on unwelcome visitors.

"Is there more?" Charles tried to understand. How could she just tell him like that?

"Yes, I just wanted to get the easy part out of the way." By now her fingers were sweaty from holding on to the port key. It snapped.

He did not asked her about the snapping sound, "Easy? I am a wizard." He did not want to tell her until maybe after a few years of being with her. Even if she went to his work he would tell her that those dragons are not real. They are animatronics.

Faith looked at him in disbelief. He might be able to help. Everyone might know about her being a Deatheater by now. No, that is wrong. Only a small number of people knew every Deatheater. "This may come as a shock but I guess you can handle it. I was a... oh, never mind, that was a long time ago." Faith looked down at the table examining her water. Too soon, she told herself.

"Are you alright?" He took her hand that is closest to him on the table. Faith put the broken portkey in her purse.

"I did not think you would take my news well." She had no way out any longer. The portkey is broken. How did she expect to use it anyway? Some things seem easy in the planning stage.

"It is ok. Now, you can meet my father and mother." He seemed to be relieved that she trusted him so much.

Father and Mother? Mr. and Mrs. Wesley? No, this could get ugly. Was it the same Wesleys? This could get ugly. Arthur was at her trail after all. How would he react to her dating his son? "Charlie, you have to help me." Faith wanted to tell Charlie about herself. She needed someone on her side.

"What is it? I will help if I can." Charlie wanted to be trusted. This secret meant they where moving to the next step in their relationship.

Faith whispered, "Here me out first. I accidentally kidnapped two boys. I think the Dark Lord wants them. Here is the problem... I have no proof. They look a lot like the boys I went to school with. I found out that they are their sons. So I took them to a safe place."

"Calm down, Faith, I will help." He held her close knowing all this could be explained. She was too sweet to kidnap any kids. Everything would turn out fine.

"I am not trusted. Everyone will think I did it on purpose." She did not want to tell him but she needed one person on her side.

"I will help you." He did not believing her. Everything can be explained.

"You will? Thank you, you are the second wizard that I care about, normally I hate wizards." She let that slip out. Her other self would not say that. How could she be good and a Deatheater? Could this thinking cause an ulcer?

"I am one lucky wizard." He gave her a loving look that made Faith hate her other self.

They ordered their food and talked about there day until 10:00pm. None of the talk involved her being a wizard. He did not push the issue because it seemed to disturb her.

Part 5 of 5

"Could we go now? I have to get home." That would be the perfect place to tell him her secret. No one would tell and only Charlie would know.

"Of course," They went home. Faith tried to imagine her telling him and him understanding.

"Come in I have to show you my home finally. You will be a great help to me." She put a key in the door and it opened.

Charlie enters the room to find Dru singing. "Dru always does this." Faith shouts the door.

Dru looked into his eyes, "I can see a Wesley."

"I told you his name, Dru. He knows I am wizard?" Faith did not want her in the room when Faith told him the truth.

Dru smiles, "Oh, but does he know who you are?" The dancing vampire blew some dust up in the air. Charlie fell over.

Faith's image of telling him and him being ok with it shattered. "Dru, that is the type of thing you set people down for. What did you do to him?" Dru giggled as Charlie was helpless on the grown. Faith bent down. "I will fix this; you may have to wait for my friend to come home."

Charlie seemed panicked. How could she not tell him that she had a crazy room mate?

"Dru, could you please put him on the couch? Then go into the other room. Can he speak?" This would not help her case. Faith stared at her boyfriend.

"Yes, no fun." Dru went into the other room. She did take this personal.

Faith sat Charlie down. "Not many people know but I did go to Hogwarts and graduated. I keep a low profile these days." She did not want to see her boyfriend look so helpless.

"So you are a witch that has renounced magic?"

He looked so good in that bind. No bad Faith. Faith gave a heavy sigh, "Charlie, I am a Deatheater."

"Are you sure?" He did not know her to mess with him. But she did have the dress on. Was this some sort of game? Would he finally get some tonight? He tried not to think like that but why would a Deatheater wait?

"Yes, I am sure." She did not know what to expect but there is still hope in her eyes. They might still be able to be together. That seemed like a lie. Deatheaters might tie up their victims. Then, they would kill them. Oh, no, did he think she is going to kill him. This is all wrong.

Dru walks into the room, "I missed it and I always miss everything." She flopped down on a chair crossing her arms like a little girl.

Charlie finally realized how venerable he is now. "You are going to kill me?" He looked at Dru who is still smiling. He hoped that Faith would not leave him alone with her.

Dru gave her brightest smile, "Can I? Please Faith with sugar on top. I will clean up my mess please?" Charlie looked even more frighten by this women.

That woman is going to kill him and drag his body somewhere. Would Faith let her do it? He could not move.

"No, he is still my boyfriend." Faith talked to Dru like she would one of her students. Faith would not hurt Charlie. Some pieces of the other Faith had to say to keep her good. A nice woman would not do this or be a Deatheater.

She frowned, "I would don't like you today." Dru gave Faith puppy dog eyes like this would change everything.

Faith looked over to Charlie, "You said you would help me. So, believe me when I say that I do not wish to kill you." He just continued to stare at her. How could this woman do this to him, "I took that Potter boy to your mother's home. Harry is still in danger."

"You know where my Mother lives?" He came to the shocking realization that he is missing something.

Faith held his hand, "Harry told me." She might have to explain a lot more.

Review…

Do you like the pair or not? I did not know if I was going to continue this story.


	10. The Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Sex 'implied' in this chapter. --- I don't like to right the stuff.

Chapter 10– The Truth

Part 1 of 3

Faith looked over at Dru who was rocking her doll. "Can you take this bind off?"

Dru steamed out of the room. "I don't want to." How could Faith not let her kill him?

Faith gave Charlie a worried look. They would have to wait for Fred to come home. "Fred will be here at 12am." There was no hope to get Dru to do anything tonight.

Dru might have been the only one that had not changed at all. Faith had never seen Dru in the other realm thought. Buffy had said something about a catastrophic fight. Dru never set foot anywhere near Spike again. Spike did not want to talk about it anyway.

Charlie still could not move, "Why do you need me?"

Faith thought about it. He must think that she planed all this.. an elaborate five month hoxs. Gain his trust and get him to kill Harry Potter. No. That would take longer then five months. Magic was never used the whole time. "I just wanted someone to stick with me and to know that I am not lying."

He only stared at her. "This is not very convincing."

She glanced at the direction that Dru went. It would be more convincing if he could move. Faith looked down at her lap. "I also going to be teaching muggle studies this year at Hogwarts." She looked up at him with sad eyes. He did not say anything. Then she said, "My trail was the shortest one in Wizard history."

He only stared at her like she was going to do something crazy, "Yep, I screamed you muggle lovers will die one day. I hate you all. They had to take me out of the court after that."

After about ten minutes, "You teach muggles though." He just could not believe that someone as sweet and caring as Faith could be a fithy Deatheater but here she sat. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything is going to be alright. Charlie knew that things would never be the same between them again.

She sat down next to him and gave him a worry smile, "I changed more than anyone would ever know. I don't mess being a wizard Charlie."

He only stared at her, "I still have to pick a new wand. Why I would need a wand for muggle studies is beyond me?" Faith looks at him.

He speaks up, "Everything will work itself out."

"I can't stand wizards. All that wand waving makes me sick.(Fred walks in.) I can't be that same person I was a long time ago, Charlie."

She smiled, "Wow, you work fast. I should be taking notes."

Faith shook her head and stared at her, "Dru, put him in a bind. Could you get him out?"

Fred gave her a sad look. How are they ever going to have sex? Fred went into the other room to come out with a vile of liquid. She put it to his mouth, "Drink."

He drank it and instantly he could move. "Would you like me to check up on Harry for you, Faith?"

Part 2 of 3 -Warning: lime or not pealed lemon. I am sticking with lime.-

Faith gave him a shy smile, "Please do. I will be shoping at Hogmeade all day tomorrow. I even have a room there which I forgot." She stand up and kisses him. However, it was not enough for Faith and she pushes him up against the wall.

Faith could feel the attraction toward this man filling up her entire being. Not wanting to let go of him she deepened the kiss. He did not seem to be struggling at all.

Charlie felt himself being pushed up against the wall as she kissed him. He did not remember a woman ever this forceful with him but he did not want it to stop.

"You should go before we do something we will both regret."

"I will not reget it." He picked her up and put her on the couch. Then he sat down and she kissed him until she was laying on top of him.

Faith's mind wondered if this was the right thing to do. Dru had binded him and now she was assuring him with her lips.

The other Faith must have had some sort of sex drive. This felt so right. She wanted him so bad right now. If he asked her to stop she would have done so. Faith just hoped he would not ask him to stop, "Right here?" She breathed.

She could not do this right in the front room but no one is there. This is wrong but she did want to care. Faith did not even suggest moving to the other room.

Charlie did not know what came over him. It could be the thrill of having sex with the wrong woman. Who could really say that they had sex with a Deatheater and lived? Other Deatheater maybe, but he is not a Deatheater. He could not get over how perfect she looked.

Before, he was not sure if he could take the relationship to the next level but this level seemed further then what he would take it. He is no teenager but he felt like one. Just the look on her face made him want do very dirty things to her.

The women seemed to never sweat or loose any energy. She just never looked like she wanted to stop.

Part 3 of 3

Faith finally realized that she should not be have unprotected sex with him. Her mind just did not think about it. He looked so good. What would happen if she was pregnant? No, she had found out that she could not have a baby after Buffy had stabbed her. That was after the comma. However, this Faith… oh, shit… this faith never checked…Buffy never stabbed this Faith.

How could see be so irresponsible? This Faith would of course be different. She had always used sex as a distraction but now. "Just great", she told herself, "What other dumb thing will you think of."

They put back on there clothing. Faith blushed a little but inside she is screaming at herself. He said it first, "We should have used something."

Faith gave him a shocked look, "I will just go to a clinic in the morning."

He held her hand, "Don't."

He saw the panic in her eyes, "I shouldn't have kissed you."

Charlie pulled her close without any resistance from her, "We will get threw this."

She stared to cry for the first time in longer than she could imagine. "I hope we will." In her mind, Faith wondered if this would end up badly for her. Would he be ready to be a father? She could not think that way. There is no proof of that. Would he be ready to have this type of relationship with her?

Would she be willing to stay with a man like him? Faith wanted to say 'yes.' How could she do this to other self? That man deserved the kind and loving Faith. At least, she let him put his clothing on. That is a start. "As I said I am staying at Hogsmeade for the rest of the week. I am sure you will find me wondering around somewhere."

He kissed her one more time before leaving.

Review, if you like.

The next chapter see will be seeing how Harry and Draco are doing.


	11. More of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not own Harry Potter(JK Rowling, does) or Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.

Summery: Faith regrets her life. She stays at the Leaky Cauldron, reflecting on her life.

A Past Remembered

Faith could not think of anything to do today. She tried to destroy her own life or moreover her other self's life. Charlie did not deserve her someone as impulsive as herself.

Deciding not to visit Harry or Draco, she went strait to the Leaky Cauldron. It would be better to keep her out of trouble at least for one day.

Snape would be taking her around the shops. He was to do so the day before but Dru sent a note to Hogwarts telling everyone that she could not make it.

Maybe, everyone knew who she is or just maybe she could get thought the year without anyone finding out.

Part 2 of 4

Faith put her hand to the window of her hotel room remembering the first day she arrived at Hogwarts.

Images of the past flashed in her mind. The images that came first were the ones of her old life in Sunnydale.

Faith fell asleep for the third time since she entered the bus that promised a better life from an otherwise haunted life. It could be impossible to explain what she has been though to anyone. How could someone who had so much contempt for Buffy be on her side?

When she first arrived in Sunnydale, Faith thought that everything would be wiped clean for her. No one would ask questions about her troubled past. What troubled her most is that no one cared that much to ask if her past is indeed troubled.

Buffy is always the center of attention even today. Faith had taken a back seat to the blonde slayer. She secretly wondered if Buffy could die. That thought is ripped from her mind. 'Please, No!' Her mind screamed in agony at the thought of her being second or third to that woman.

What would someone with a prison record do besides slay demons? She could try to become an actress, go to college and wait out what ever time limit she had for the job she wanted.

However, that could take longer than seven years. Faith is not only stuck with being a slayer but no slayer could hide for long.

Part 3 of 4

Faith's eyes began to flutter open and with out a second thought her mind held new information about the Wizarding World. Faith quickly dismissed it as something that she read in a book. Watchers were always trying to stuff knowledge in her fragile mind. Who would want to know half the stuff anyway?

As soon as her eyes opened she saw herself in a train car. Everyone else could not be seen. Maybe, they are in other cars?

Part 4 of 4

Faith did not care... A woman about two inches taller than her entered the car. "Don't run off like that you will give you father such a fright." The woman appeared to be talking to Faith. She is wearing a simple blue dress with lace. Her hair is not simple at all. It must have taken hours for her to put it up like that. No wonder the dress looked so simple.

The woman exited the car to get the man who the woman claimed is Faith's father. Faith examined the room but found that it looked like any other train car. The seat where lined with a red background with a harlequin design and small golden stars pattern. Above her happened to be a trunk. Since, there are no other trunks in the compartment she deduced that that one had to belong to her.

This image of this people played in her mind for so long. Where this last memories the memories of her other self? Her hand fell from the glass. The thought of a getting a sandwich sounded good for now.


	12. Looking Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that is JK Rowling and I do not own Buffy.

Summery: Faith is in the wizarding world trying on robes.

Just another day

Faith thought the sandwich tasted like any other sandwich. She loved tuna sandwiches but today felt different.

Looking across the street, she noticed many people moving along to get their children items for school. Those people did not know that someone so dangerous sat right in her seat watching them. If she only had a wand, she could outstretch her hand and they would no longer exist.

Could she be that person? Faith shook her head. No, a slayer is suppose to protect the innocent but was they really all that innocent? These people could just do the same thing if they wished it.

Faith throws away what was is left of her sandwich. Eating did not make her feel any better. She walked over to the robe shop pausing only a moment to remember her parents while she looked at the robes.

Part 2 of 4

Faith noticed that she carried a purse by her side. Within it lay some money and a picture of a boy. She looked at the picture as her mother and father walked in.

"Faith Wilkens, why do you insist on caring that thing around? Muggle photographs are so ugly and they fail to tell the whole story."(A/N: I like that last name for her. If anyone knows the character's real last name, please tell me.)

Her father sat down with his wife setting next to him.

Faith wanted to test this out. She stared at the man. This man claimed to be her father. "Maybe, I like Muggle photographs." Not only did she say that in the past but she would say that today.

She saw her father look at her in disgust. He straitened his suit, while her mother stamped her foot. "I can't believe you wanted to go to Hogwarts of all places. The train ride alone is enough to pollute your mind with Muggle fantasies." Her mother did not give in to her daughter's new interest in muggle photos.

He shook his finger at her, "One trip to Paris and you think you know everything about Muggles well I will tell you something young lady." Faith's mother calmed him down by patting him on the arm.

"Look, we worry. Your father worries that you will be brainwashed by muggle cults. They are everywhere in Europe and their increasing popularity with young women such as yourself troubles us." Faith gave her a knowing smile. She put the photo back in her purse.

Part 3 of 4

Then, she knew who was in the photo. "Mama, the photo is not of a muggle but of a guy I have been set up as a pin pal. This muggle photograph is from the program you set me up in remember mom. Remember when you had to agree to do that for my wizarding journal entries?"

Her dad could not understand the need to know anything about muggles. The only thing worse than a muggle is a muggle sympathizer. "I tried to forget."

"He told me he goes here. Dad he is a pureblood wizard." Faith did not know where the word 'Pureblood' came from but it made her father smile. He relaxed as her mother held his hand. The word 'Pureblood' did seem to slip from her lips like any other word in her vocabulary.

The Powers that be sent Faith a family. The mar thought sent her mind throw the roof with joy. Her mother and father sat right across from her. No more others slayer, no more Buffy, and no more trying to care about anyone other than her family. Oh, she would have to care about her friend in the picture but her family already liked him and they had not met him, yet.

Part 4 of 4

Faith looked thought the robes. A lady asked if she needed help. "Yes, Please." Thankfully, she let the woman dress her. She thought of that boy in the picture in her dream. She did not have a lot of friends. Being home schooled in the wizarding world by a mother as strict meant scheduled playtimes. Her parents had forced her to study all her life. It was nice to have someone to write to even if they did not know everything about her.

Her parents wanted her to interact with some students her last year. Faith's mind had been inserted with so much material that she dreamed of past historic figures trying to up duct her in the night.

Her 12th birthday would end with her graduation of Hogwarts. So, the number 13 would symbolize her becoming a graduate of a wizarding school.


End file.
